


Steven Universe Farther Into the Future ep 19: Fusion Fest!

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Festivals, Gem Fusion, Original Character(s), Party, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: It is the day of Fusion Fest, an all night Fusion-palooza! But some uninvited guests are about to make some trouble
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Jasper (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Topaz/Topaz (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: Don Ruby

Homeworld Court

Don Ruby, also referred to simply as "The Don" was a well respected gem during era 1 and the start of era 2, but her name was spoken in hush tones. Her practices weren't exactly legal by era 1 and 2 standards, she operated an organization known as the Homeworld Underground. Her organization ran a place known as "The Blind Spot", a place where Off Colors and ordinary gems alike can live out their days in piece without the diamonds knowledge, that is, until a certain Jasper lead a raid on the place and shut the whole operation down.Luckily, because of the work she had done for the diamonds in the past, Don Ruby was merely given a prison sentence.

Don Ruby was different from other rubies, she is a first generation gem. A First Generation gem is a gem that emerged around the same time as the diamonds, and because there was no Great Diamond Authority back then, there was no system in place, no rules, no mold to fit into, as such First Generations saw themselves as superior to every gem made after them as they were born free of the restrictions put in place by the diamonds, the diamonds, during the early eras of Homeworld, wanted to do away with them because of this. It was thanks to Jasper that the diamonds finally had a reason to do away with some, although most were spared their fate in exchange for unwavering loyalty. Only a few characteristics could differentiate a first generation gem and a second generation (Era 1) gem, Don Ruby for example had "eyebrows" that were made of fire, instead of the normal ruby bodysuit she had a full bodysuit fashioned with pinstripes and the Homeworld Underground logo, which had smaller version the original Diamond Authority symbol on top and a triangular shape on the bottom, making it resemble a necktie, she also had a preference for consuming flammable objects, such as coal, but her favorite flammable substance was oil, but nobody, not even her goons would allow her to drink it, oil had a tendency to drive first generation rubies haywire.

Today, Don Ruby was called into Homeworld Court for a hearing regarding her release. "Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to arrange this" said Yellow Diamond. "Ay, forget about it, I'm just happy to be released from prison, see? So how about we get with da program and do this release hearing thing, huh?" Don Ruby said. "Well put, you have been waiting long enough, let us get down to business" Yellow Diamond responded "Ruby Facet...uh, Facet..." "Yellow, she is a first generation gem, remember? They don't have serial numbers" Blue Diamond added. "Oh yes, that's right, and if memory serves, you were refereed to as "Don Ruby" why was that?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Oh, well, da thing is...I like many first generations, didn't emerge out of the ground, but from a device, see? the type of device depends on what type a gem emerged dat' day, see?" Don Ruby explained "The device I came out of was a gun like machine...it had a label on it dat said "D0N" so I figured 'dat was my name at da time." "I don't remember anything like that happening" Blue Diamond commented. "Hold on!" Yellow Diamond interrupted "these devices you mentioned, are they anything like the artifacts being found in the abandoned kindergarten excavations?" "Yeah, exactly" Don Ruby said. "Yellow, how do you know about..." Blue questioned. "I'll explain later" Yellow interrupted.

"Anyway, as I was saying at the beginning, "Don" Ruby, the crimes you have committed in the past are no longer considered crimes here in Era 3, it is because of this that we are releasing you back into society where you rightfully belong" Yellow Diamond proclaimed "now, has Pearl filled you in on what had happened while you were in prison?" "Yes she did, Yellow Diamond, although, while we're on the topic of forgiving past crimes, I kinda sorta had connections to the outside, see? they had already filled me in on what happened as it happened" Don Ruby admitted. Blue Diamond giggled slightly at this "Oh my you are quite the crafty little Ruby aren't you?" Blue Diamond said, smiling. "The craftiest" Don Ruby bragged. "Before we make your release official, I want to apologize for you not ever getting to meet Pink, after all the hard work you put in for her, while we were away making our first colonies" Blue diamond said apologetically "I honestly hope you don't bare any grudge against Steven..." "I don't bare grudges for things that weren't anybody's fault, my diamonds" Don Ruby said. "Well, that's that, Don Ruby you are free to go" Blue Diamond said "also, there are two gems who are waiting for you outside."

When Don Ruby left the court he came across two Topazes. "Don!" They cheered. The Topazes were wearing pinstripe bodysuits like Don Ruby's, the only difference was their variants of the Underground logo had the triangular shape below the old diamond authority symbol was yellow, and their visors were black instead of yellow. "Well if it isn't my favorite body guards, did you miss me?" Don Ruby asked. "Did we ever, ugh, while you were gone, Blue Diamond assigned us to this rather high strung aquamarine" One of the Topazes said. "Well, come on now, she did allow us to be fused as long as we wanted" The Other Topaz added. "Ah, one of 'em permafusions now, eh? Good for you, but why are ya unfused, if ya don't mind me askin'?" Don Ruby asked. "Well, that's how you remembered us last we wanted you to recognize us" One of the Topazes said. "Aw, you two are sweet, ya know that? Now come on, I wanna get the gang back together for a little discussion" Don Ruby said.

Blue Zircon had finished another successful day at work, but she had an appointment to keep with old friends, she went into a cavern near an old kindergarten, and there she saw her old friends in the Homeworld Underground. She recognized a few gems, there was the first generation Pearl, a beautiful songstress, who wore a read dress rather than the pinstriped bodysuits the rest wore, she was as sweet as an angel, but that was a coverup for her not so subtle devious and manipulative side, A first generation Bismuth who in appearance didn't look to different from a second gen bismuth, but had the intelligence of a Peridot, a second generation Jade, a second generation Fishtail Quartz, and Don Ruby herself, altogether, with Zircon notwithstanding, they made up the Underground's inner circle . "Don Ruby, welcome back, must feel good to be out of prison" Zircon commented. "Yes, yes it is, alright, now we just need to wait for Lapis and we can begin, bada bing!" Don Ruby answered. "Bada bing!" everyone repeated. "Well, actually, Don, our Lapis is on Earth now, she lives on an earth farm with a human she married" Jade said. "Ah, she decided to live on the straight and narrow did she? Ah well, perhaps I can visit her sometime" Don Ruby said "In any case, we have an important issue we need to discuss"

"I believe we all remembered when a certain Jasper lead that raid that ended our operation" Don Ruby said "a day before she actually visited our establishment while on an assignment with her superior officer and our late cohort, Sagenite Agate, stars rest her shards, Jasper than squealed to the diamonds and that was that." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But during my trial, I found out something..." Don Ruby continued "Sagenite didn't know she was being tricked, she and by extension of course, I , thought they were ordered to investigate a weird cult of second generation Peridots, but no, it turns out our organization was the one being investigated the whole time." Everyone in the room gasped and began murmuring.

"In conclusion, it wasn't just Jasper who was the sole squealer, The diamonds had prior knowledge of our organization, someone had already squealed before Jasper did, and I pinned it down to...someone in this room!" Don Ruby said. Don Ruby looked to the Pearl. "Pearl, you weren't fooling nobody with that sweet and innocent act...everyone knows you are a two faced liar and a con artist" Don Ruby began. The Pearl shivered and began giggling, which evolved into chuckling and than into full blown laughter. "Yes, it was I, I had always envied you! Go ahead, punish me, I'm proud of what I did, me! You know what a manipulative con artist I am! You said it yourself!" Pearl admitted. "I also know that you were never willing to risk your fine behind" Don Ruby added "and despite your manipulative nature, I also know that you are so too easily manipulated, you would never squeal, you know the consequences, so I know you didn't squeal" Don Ruby said.

"But, some of my friends on the outside gave me a hint of who the real squealer is" Don Ruby continued "It was someone who after squealing went up a few pegs in the Homeworld court...isn't that right, Zircon?" Zircon froze, she knew the gig was up. "Oh jeez, sorry, I gotta meeting to attend to, so sorry to leave" Zircon said. But when she turned to leave, the Topaz fusion she didn't know was behind her, unfused into two Topaz, which quickly blocked the exit. "You ain't going nowhere, sit back down" Don Ruby said in a threatening tone "you broke our number one and only rule: Keep each other's secrets and keep no secrets, bada-bing!" "Bada-bing!" Everyone but Zircon repeated. "Zircon, was I not a generous boss? Did I not give you a place to relax? Did I not allow you into my organization?" Don Ruby said.

"You wouldn't let me into the inner circle, I'm a zircon, I could have been a great asset to the inner circle!" Zircon argued. "So you think, because you're a zircon, that you are untitled to a higher brass within the underground? Well that's not how things work in my organization, we earn our ranks" Don Ruby said "It don't matter what type of gem you are, in the Underground, you start from the bottom and work your way up, bada-bing!" This time, nobody repeated Don Ruby's "Bada-bing" but said "Bada-bang!" instead. Don Ruby raised her fist, as a mini rotary cannon formed around it,which she then pointed at her. "H-hold on, it's Era 3, The Diamonds have changed, things are different" Zircon pleaded. "I ain't the Diamonds, I'm the gem who spent four thousand years in prison because of you, not to mention the hundreds of off-color and defective gems you left with no place to go because of your actions" Don Ruby said. "Bada-bang! Bada-bang!" The Inner Circle chanted. Zircon backed away slowly, forgetting about the Topazes behind her. The Topazes grabbed her by both arms. She looked at either topaz, frightfully and then noticed that Don Ruby's arm cannon was four inches away from her face.

"Bada-bang" said Don Ruby

End of Prologue 


	2. Don of a New Day

Steven had slept better than he had the past few days. It had been an eventful week. First, the leader of the Bloodrose Brigade turned out to be a parallel version of himself from an alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed and as if that weren't messed up enough, this parallel version of himself decided to pretend to be him and attempt to have his way with Connie, resulting in Connie temporarily being afraid of Steven, not knowing which Steven was the one she married. Of course Connie came to her senses and remembered which Steven was hers in the end, but Steven knew that this issue isn't exactly 100% resolved, but it is getting there.

But Steven wasn't going to worry about any of that for now, because the important thing is, that Steven was once again back in bed with his wife, which made sleep a lot more easier. Ever since that one faithful night when Connie invited him to live in her apartment with her, back when they were just dating. Since then, he became too used to sleeping with Connie right by his side. Steven woke up, looking at Connie face to face, it was a small moment of bliss that almost made him forget the past few days. 

"Oh, Connie, It's almost nine, you'll be late for work!" Steven realized. "Not today, I got a message on my phone, campus has a power outage, so I get the day off" Connie said "we can sleep in as much as we want...at least until the babies need us." "Well, that or Garnet can cover for us, you know how much she loves the kids" Steven suggested. Suddenly they heard laughter from the kitchen, and some of the laughter, they didn't recognize. Out of curiosity they decided to see who the laughter was coming from.

In the kitchen they saw that Garnet and Amethyst were joined by a ruby, a pearl and two topazes dressed in black. "So let me get this straight" The Ruby said "You call this wise guy, give him a fake name that sounds like an embarrassing phrase when spoken out loud, and he falls for it every time? Now this I gotta hear." "Okay, but shh!" Amethyst replied. "Hello, Fish Stu Pizza, home of the breakfast Pizza, how may I help you?" said Kofi's voice over the phone. "Hello, I am looking for a friend of mine" Amethyst answered. "Alright, but due to a recent string of prank calls, I am going to have to ask for your name instead" Kofi responded. "No, prob, my good man" Amethyst said "My name is Ivan, last name: Tatinkle"

"Attention everyone! Who here knows, Ivan Tatinkle?" Kofi called out to the restaurant "Ivan Tatinkle one the phone!" The Restaurant patrons laughed. Before Kofi could say anything, Amethyst hung up. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except for Steven and Connie who were still bewildered by the strangers in their home. "Uh, guys, who are these gems?" Steven asked. "Steven! Connie! Hey, remember us?" One of the Topazes called. Steven and Connie pondered but than recognized the topazes. "Oh my gosh, it's you two!" Steven said. The two topazes fused into one. "Oh, uh, sorry for that incident years ago, Connie, we were just following orders" The now fused Topaz apologized. The Ruby than approached Steven, took his hand and kissed it "So, you're the one I have to thank for releasing me from prison, nice to finally meet you" The Ruby said. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Steven asked. "Oh, my apologies, I am Don Ruby, but my friends just refer to me as "Don" and you are one of those people" Don Ruby said "as I have previosuly stated, you're the reason I was released from jail, I mean, it took the diamonds long enough, but because of you, the crimes I committed are no longer considered crimes." "Oh, uh, what did you do?" Steven inquired. "Nothing much, I just set up little establishments in Homeworld's blind spots as places where gems could take a break from their purpose and be themselves, sorta like what Pink Diamond tried to do with Earth" Don Ruby explained "maybe a little bit of me rubbed off on her..."

"Rubbed off on her? You knew my mom?" Steven questioned. "Not directly no, but I once served as her caretaker" Don Ruby said "See? Pink Diamond was a little late to the Being Born Party, her gem was fully formed and everything, but no lifeform came out of it, it just lit up from time to time and it was like that for a couple a million years" "This sort of sounds like how the Pink Diamond gem didn't work for Steven until he was around thirteen years old" Garnet chimed in. "Yeah, sorta like dat, in any case, the diamonds, see? they were too busy setting up colonies for who knows why, so I was tasked with looking after her gem, and even though we never formally met, it's kinda hard to look after someone and not get attached, ya get what I'm saying?" Don Ruby continued "but when she finally emerged, I wasn't allowed to see her no more, broke my nonexistent heart."

Steven didn't know what to say to that "But don't you worry about it" Don Ruby said "I am not here because I bare a grudge against you, based on what I heard, Pink chose to give her life to you, can't fault you for that, the real reason I'm here is because I owe ya forty." "Forty what?" Steven asked. "Favors, The Don, means favors" The Pearl said "By being the the catalyst for her prison release, you have done her a huge favor" "Dat's right Pearl, I owe ya forty favors, ten for each millennium I spent in prison, no obligations, no time limit, it's up to you whether you use them or not" Don Ruby said "just don't use them all at once, I have friends in many places Steven, if you need anything, I can make it happen, no questions asked, just call me on this when you want to collect." Don Ruby tossed a red device to Steven.

"Um, excuse me...Don Ruby, was it? Your um...eyebrows are on fire" Connie said. "Oh yeah, don't worry, I'm a first generation ruby, my eyebrows are always like this" Don Ruby said "your little ones here don't seem to mind them, ain't that right cuties?" Don Ruby flexed her eyebrows up and down like she told an intentionally bad joke, Nora and Lisa were very entertained by the display. "Humans are so easily entertained at that stage, huh?" Topaz said. "Yeah, they are" Connie agreed.

"So, will any of you be attending Fusion Fest tonight?" Amethyst asked. "Fusion Fest? Oh yeah...I forgot cross gem fusion is allowed now...perhaps I can give it a go..." Don Ruby pondered "Hey Pearl, when night comes, may I have dis fusion?" "I-I don't know, it will be my first time, please be gentle" The Pearl pleaded. "Don't worry about it, when the time comes, just relax and let it happen" Don Ruby said "well, we better get going, we still gots some loose ends to tie up, see ya around, Universe." The Pearl glared at Don Ruby as she left the house. "How dare she!? after all that time mentally preparing myself to ask The Don to fuse, she beats me to it!? I want her to love me, but I want it to be on MY terms!" The Pearl grumbled. She than noticed that everyone in the house was giving her funny looks. "AAAAAAAAH! I said that out loud!" She shrieked in embarrassment. The Pearl rushed out of the house and back into Don Ruby's personalized Roaming Eye ship. The Don's Roaming Eye was a sleek black colour, and a bit longer than the typical Roaming Eye, almost like the roaming eye equivalent of a limousine.

End of Chapter 


	3. A Meeting Between Old Friends

The Preparations for Fusion Fest were underway. Every gem was looking for a partner like a teenager looking for a date to the prom. Bloodrose Steven was looking at the flier. "Captain, do you think you're going to go to it?" Tho'rax asked. "Nah, after what I did, I doubt anyone would want to fuse with a creep like me" Bloodrose Steven responded. "You can try it with me" Robyne offered. "I don't know, Connie was the only one I've fused with, in this timeline at least, I don't know if it'll work on other organic lifeforms" Bloodrose Steven said "besides I still have to relearn to use my powers, and my lessons with this timeline's Steven aren't until tomorrow." "It's probably for the best, I imagine our fusion would look horrifying anyway" Robyne commented. "Oh, Parallel Timeline Steven, hello" Pearl greeted. 

"Pearl, oh wow, I never got a chance to speak with you, Garnet or Amethyst after my true identity was revealed" Bloodrose Steven said "I was thinking you wouldn't talk to me after the "incident" earlier this week." "Even if you're from another timeline, I can't stay mad at you, Steven" Pearl said with a consoling hug. 

Meanwhile in Little Homeworld, Lapis noticed another Lapis Lazuli attending Vidalia's Art Class, but there was something unusual about this particular Lapis Lazuli. Unlike most Lapis Lazulis, this one had blonde hair, with what appeared to be a ribbon covering her eyes, and instead of the usual Lapis Lazuli dress, she was wearing a two piece black pinstripe bodysuit. Hovering above her shoulders was a Hagoromo scarf made of water, making her look like one of the godlike entities in Lapis's favorite manga. Instead of using a paintbrush, this Lapis was moving her fingers as if she were playing a piano, as little droplets of water bounced off of the water color paints and floating towards the canvas and forming the image. Vidalia looked up. "Oh shoot, I thought the rain wasn't until tomorrow, looks like class is canceled" Vidalia said. "Not on my watch" The blonde Lapis said, lifting her hands up in the air and moving them as if she were doing a breast stroke, causing the clouds incoming clouds to disperse. "And that's why I didn't cancel fusion fest, despite the weather reports" Garnet commented. 

After the art lesson's were finished, Lapis approached the Blonde Lapis. "That thing back there, how did you control those clouds?" Lapis asked. "Same way any Lapis Lazuli can control water, you should be able to do it to, regardless of being a second generation" Blonde Lapis said. "Oh, you're a first generation, that explains how you did that" Lapis said "Hey wait, what do you mean I can control it too!?" "It is simple, you and I are Lapis Lazuli's, the progenitors of all gems with water based abilities, you two have the potential to have mastery over water in all its states" The Blonde Lapis explained "you just think you can't, like all second gens, you've been made into the diamonds order, us first generations proved to be a bit too...less than obedient and a bit too much too handle, so all second generation gems have more repressed abilities, but I believe this process can be reversed." Lapis could not believe that she had the ability to do this, and was a bit too overwhelmed. 

"If you're ever interested in unlocking your full potential, please feel free to visit me, I live in a farm not too far from here with my husband" Blonde Lapis offered "but I must warn you, if you do, fully mastering the element of water requires much focus and discipline" Blonde Lapis formed wings from her gem, but these were different from other Lapis Lazuli water wings, these were much more detailed, Lapis could make out some feathers in the design of the wings. Blonde Lapis took off too the north.

* * *

At a farm north of Little Homeworld, Blonde Lapis landed in the middle of the field, she made a pulling motion with her arm and one of the rain clouds she had dispersed earlier came towards the field, she than swatted her arm down, causing rain to fall off the cloud and cover the entire radius of the field, making sure every crop and every sprout got a good amount of water, she than stopped the cloud from raining and sent it on its way. She then heard the sound of a school bus near the farm house, as a seven year old girl came out and rushed towards Blonde Lapis. "Mom!" She shouted excitedly. Blonde Lapis got on her knee and opened up her arms prepping for a hug.

"Sarah, Hello, how was school, sweetheart?" Blonde Lapis asked. "Great! I got an A on the science test!" Sarah answered. Sarah was Blonde Lapis's stepdaughter, even though she wasn't her child, she loved her all the same. She had met her father during a drought, she decided to make it rain to help his crops, afterwards the farmer offered her a position as a farm hand, but things grew from there.

Blonde Lapis than noticed a familiar customized roaming eye approaching. "What's that mom?" Sarah asked. "It's alright deary, now why don't you go inside, mommy has some important business to discuss with an old...friend." Sarah did as she was told as the roaming eye landed. Out of the roaming eye came Don Ruby. "Don Ruby, whatever the purpose of your visit is, I am not interested" Blonde Lapis said. "Hey, hey, hey, can't a gem visit an old partner? So this is da new lifestyle ya chose, huh? Not my style but I can see the appeal" Don Ruby answered. "Mom? Can I get myself some milk and cookies?" Sarah shouted from the distance. "Alright, but not too many, you'll spoil your dinner" Blonde Lapis shouted back

"So, made yourself part of one of this human families huh? Nice kid ya got there" Don Ruby commented. Don Ruby soon found herself floating in the air under Blonde Lapis's control "I hope your not using my stepdaughter as a bargaining chip in order to get me to do something" Blonde Lapis threatened "because if you are, I will shatter you, right here, right now, I don't care if you're Don Ruby or a regular ruby." "Hey, woah woah, hey! I wasn't, if I was i'd have finished the sentence with "it'd be a shame if something happened to her" you know that!" Don Ruby said "So get those water molecules off me, will ya?"

"Don Ruby, if you are here to get me to do something, I've moved on from The Underground" Blonde Lapis said. "Ya, say that, but you're still wearing your uniform" Don Ruby responded. "True as it may be, I have still moved on, I have good memories of my time in the Underground, but I am happy with the life I have now with Tony and Sarah" Blonde Lapis said "I don't have to live in hiding or keep any secrets, it's a simpler life." "Well it's good to see you're doing well, which is why I wanted to see you" Don Ruby said "The Underground is moving on too, I'm planning on helping make it a more legit organization, giving it a new purpose, Era 3 kind of makes the original purpose kinda null and void." "Oh, well if that was the purpose of your visit, why didn't you just say so?" Blonde Lapis asked. "Yeah, I guess I should have, shouldn't I? Anyway, I heard Jasper was one this planet, you wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?" Don Ruby asked. "Jasper...the same Jasper who raided our blind spot!?" Blonde Lapis asked. "Ah, did that fire you up?" Don Ruby asked. "As much as I would like to help you...like I said before, I moved on" Blonde Lapis asked "even though I hate Jasper through and through."

"Well, you take care, o, and before I go, I gotta ask you, you got any oil on ya?" Don Ruby asked. "Oh ho no, no way, I've seen what that does to you, and don't go around asking any former members of The Underground either, me and Sagenite let everyone know what happens when you drink oil" Blonde Lapis warned. "Ah, jeez, even long after being shattered, Sagenite won't let me have my favorite drink" Don Ruby said. 

* * *

Meanwhile at Gembuster headquarters, a cephalopod like alien in a mech suit walked into The Prospector's office "Yo yo yo, it's your favorite guy from the Planet Pied! DJ Rayve is in the hizz-ouse!" The Alien proclaimed. "Word up" said The Prospector, playing along with DJ Rayve's Piedian dialect "so, you've received the coordinates I've sent you?" "Word up, yo! DJ Rayve is big and mean, ya better watch out when I'm on the scene, 'cause I'm about to throw a party like the gems on earth never seen!" DJ Rayve rapped.

End of Chapter 


	4. Homeworld Underground meets Crystal Gems

Rhodonite and the Rutile twins noticed a familiar looking gem in Little Homeworld. "Dr. Bismuth!" Rhodonite and Rutile called out. Dr. Bismuth was the lead scientist in the Homeworld Underground. She was a first generation, now unlike most first generation gems, Bismuth's were submissive, a wee bit too submissive for the diamonds liking, so second gen bismuth, were made to be a bit more abrasive (although given how the Crystal Gems's Bismuth and many like her are, perhaps the diamonds made them too abrasive) First gen bismuth were remarkably intelligent, they didn't just build towers, they designed them, and not just buildings, they also made many first class starships, Dr. Bismuth in particular built the diamond's ships herself. 

"AAAAH! Sorry! I didn't mean to abandon you back on Homeworld!" Dr. Bismuth panicked "I was under orders, we had to shut down all blind spots, please don't hurt me!" "Jeez, and I thought I was the panicky one" Rhodonite commented. "You mean you aren't mad at me?" Dr. Bismuth asked. "Of course, it was tough but we managed, so what brings you here?" Rutile asked. "Well, The Don was released out of prison and she decided to go down a more "legit" path now that era 3 has made the Underground's original purpose null and void" Dr. Bismuth explained "as well as finish some unfinished business, anyway, I'm here because there's a blacksmithing class here, do you think you can show me where?" 

"Bismuth, we got you a new student" Rhodonite called. Dr. Bismuth slowly showed her way into the forge. "Well, I never thought I'd see a fellow Bismuth in my class, welcome aboard" Bismuth gave Dr. Bismuth a hearty pat on the back, to which Dr. Bismuth panicked in response "AAAUUGH! Don't hurt meee!". "S-sorry, I'm easily startled" Dr. Bismuth apologized. "I can see that..." Bismuth commented. "So, what are we doing in this class?" Dr. Bismuth asked. "Well, right now we're making good armor" Bismuth said "so grab some tools and a few clumps of Steel and let's get started" "Well, actually I have a few clumps of a metal I discovered on one of Homeworld's colonies, lightweight but at the same time, could withstand impact with an asteroid" Dr. Bismuth said. "What!? That's impossible?" Bismuth exclaimed. "Here, let me test it out" Dr. Bismuth said, taking out a hammer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl was helping set up Fusion Fest. Greg was chatting it up with Don Ruby. "So, I sez to her, I sez, look, ya can't pin the fire on me, now give me some freakin' oil!" Don Ruby joked. Greg laughed even though he didn't quite get it. "Sounds like she was a handful, well, if you need oil that bad, I do have an extra jerrycan in the back of my van" Greg said. "Are ya serious!?" Don Ruby exclaimed "You have no idea how long it's been since I last had a decent drink." "Well, It's not exactly oil but it's made from refined oil" Greg said humbly. Don Ruby took the jerrycan and sniffed it a bit "Oooh, yeah, that smells fine, well aged, not bad, Universe, not bad" Don Ruby said "I had my misivings about ya, didn't quite see what Pinky saw in ya, but you seem like a stand up guy, probably should save this for later, don't want nobody stoppin' me!"

"So, you're the famous renegade pearl from the gem war" The Underground Pearl. "Why yes, I have served as a beacon for Pearl's everywhere" Pearl responded. "Oh yeah, sure, I mean, I have done pretty much everything you did way before you, but whatever..." Underground Pearl muttered. "What was that?" Pearl asked. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just sooo impressed that such a famous pearl is just so...plain." "Why thank you, I do try to be humble" Pearl said. The Underground Pearl giggled at that remark "Fool, her ego is so high strung she doesn't even know she's being insulted" Underground Pearl muttered with a giggle. 

"Ay, Gem-ma, where do da loud speakers go again?" Joshua called. "Oh, they go over there where the stage will be set up" Pearl said, pointing eastward. "Ay, hold up a minute, kid, is you making fun of me?" Don Ruby accused. "Makin' fun of you? You're making fun of me!" Joshua said. "Nah, nah, you ripped me off, see?" Don Ruby said. "No I didn't, see?" Joshua argued. "Yeah, right, I know you're makin fun a me you big palooka!" Don Ruby accused. "Did you just call me a "palooka"? It's da twenty first century, nobody says that anymore!"

"Hey, hold on, nobody's making fun of anybody, now...Don Ruby...was it? Joshua just talks like that, he spoke in incorrect grammar just to annoy me and it kind of stuck with him" Pearl explained. "You know 'dis guy?" Don Ruby asked. "Well, yes, he's my son" Pearl explained. This prompted the Underground Pearl to laugh in a gaudy fashion "Oh that explains everything, it makes perfect sense that this human would be your son" "Just what is that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked. "Don't take it to heart" Don Ruby advised "when she's being mean, it's alright, it's when she starts acting nice, that ya gotta look out for." 

"Oh, I hate that pearl, she thinks I couldn't hear her" Pearl grumbled. "And what's with da beehive...what is this? Da fifties?" Joshua added. Pearl high fived her son on that one. 

Pretty soon, Fusion Fest was underway, Steven went up to the podium with Connie by his side "Gems of all kind, Fusion Fest is more than just a festival for fusion, it is a celebration of freedom, freedom to be whoever you are with whoever you want, fusion is encouraged but it is not mandatory, if you're not comfortable with it, you are still welcome to stay" Steven said "so please do not feel obligated if you don't want to fuse and please respect the privacy of fusions who don't want to add one more into the mix" and with that Steven and Connie formed Stevonnie and the festivities began

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Little Homeworld, Sour Cream was tied up and gagged. "Yo, yo, yo, sorry man, didn't mean to hurt a human, I'll make it up to you laters, because I gots to deal with some organic haters" DJ Rayve said, pushing a button on his suit and disguising himself as Sour Cream "Nobody can stop the hypnotic style of this guy from the planet Pied, not even if they tried"

End of chapter


	5. Fusion Festivities Begin

Fusion Fest had begun with every gem and their chosen partner had fused. "Well, Pearl, I wouldn't be the gem I am today if I didn't keep my promises, now would I?" Don Ruby said, offering her hand. "Oh, Don, I thought you'd never ask" Underground Pearl said, accepting the officer. Rhodonite was kind of excited to see a second rhodonite. However the resulting Rhodonite differed in appearance greatly, this one had the top of Don Ruby's pinstripe body suit, the skirt of Underground Pearl's elegant dress, complete with the boa around Underground Pearl's neck. The fusion's hairstyle sort of resembled a fancy hat with a long brim, and of course this fusion inherited the don's burning "eyebrows". "Oh,Rhodonite, darling, there is one difference between you and me" Don Rhodonite said "I make this look good." "Looking good boss!" The Topaz fusion said. 

"Yes, but I am much taller than you" Opal bragged. "Half of me is used to dealing with blokes bigger than I, if you think I'm intimidated by size, you got another thing coming, bada-bing!" Don Rhodonite shot back. "Bada-bing!" Topaz answered. Opal snarled at Don Rhodonite. Stevonnie quickly noticed what was transpiring and decided to butt in "Hold up you two, this is a party, let's not ruin it with fighting" Stevonnie quickly said. "Yes, the butch shemale is right" Don Rhodonite laughed. "Hey watch it, buster, I'm trying to be nice here" Stevonnie said "take that attitude and kick it to the curb, or I'll do it for you." Don Rhodonite paused for a moment "You know what, I like the cut of your jibe, awright, I'll let you have 'dis one" Don Rhodonite said with a grateful bow.

"Thank you so much, Stevonnie" Opal said. "Well, don't go starting with her, okay" Stevonnie instructed "I don't know what competition Pearl had with that other pearl but, just forget about it and have fun tonight." "That's right, I guess I have gotten a bit carried away" Opal apologized. "Don't worry about it? Say, where's Joshua? If I recall, last year he was with Blue Lace as Labradorite?" Stevonnie asked. "Oh no, he's at home, he said he wanted to come but this party started way past Margaret's bedtime, so he decided to stay home, Blue Lace decided to come over and keep him company" Opal explained. "Oh yeah, making sure the kid doesn't stay up past bedtime, we've been there" Stevonnie said "I remember having to turn on the laptop to watch our favorite shows and sharing one pair of earbuds just so that Rose wouldn't sneak downstairs, the joys of being new to parenting." "Did I hear one of my components names?" Roselena chimed in. 

"Oh, Rose and Selena's fusion, half of me's never met you" Stevonnie commented "nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Dama, or wait, if your only parents to half of me, wouldn't that make you may Dama In-Law?" Roselena asked. "I guess it does, doesn't it" Stevonnie commented.

Everyone was enjoying Fusion Fest, even Peridot and Lapis, though both of them were not comfortable with fusing, they did stay to enjoy the party. "So, you're really considering that other Lapis's offer, huh?" Peridot asked. "Yeah, I mean, when she said she can unlock my full potential, I have to admit I was curious, what do you think Peridot?" Lapis responded. "Well, if this something you really want to do, I won't stop you" Peridot said "after all, when I discovered my metal powers, I wanted to explore them more." "But, my powers are dangerous, i'm worried that if I go through with this, I would be able to control weather, I could cause a lot of damage if I'm careless" Lapis said, worried "and I pretty much did when I tried to escape to Homeworld, and that's when my gem was cracked." "Well, I almost betrayed Earth to Homeworld, and let the cluster destroy the Earth, and I now know that there is a timeline where that actually did happen" Peridot said.

"Where are you going with this?" Lapis asked. "What I'm saying is, you can't let who you were hold you back from who you are" Peridot consoled "we can't escape our pasts, but we can use our present to improve ourselves, and deep down I know you know that too, after all, if you didn't, you wouldn't even be considering this." "Wow, Peridot, where did you learn to say something so profound?" Lapis asked. "Where do you think?" Peridot retorted. "Steven" Lapis and Peridot said in unison before breaking into laughter.

"Alright, everybody, is everyone having a good time?" asked DJ "Sour Cream". Every gem cheered in applause, but Garnet sensed something was wrong. "Good, because here's a song I think you'll like!" The fake Sour Cream said. Odd, otherworldly music started blaring out of the speakers, it sounded like a mixture of dubstep and flutes, the sound caused every gem to stand still. The fake Sour Cream deactivated his disguise revealing the Cephalopod type creature in an aquarium atop a robot suit. "Yo, Yo, Yo, the DJ who was supposed to be here is a little tied up and couldn't make it, but that don't mean we can't shake it" The Alien DJ rapped. Stevonnie noticed the logo on the alien's robot suit "This guy's a gembuster!" Stevonnie shouted. "For shizzle! And now it's time for our next danceizzle! Here it is, let's all do the "Let's All Kill Eachother" dance!" DJ Rayve announced

End of Chapter


	6. The Pied DJ From The Planet Pied

Fusion Fest had started so well, everyone was having fun, but now what started as a night of merriment, has now turned into chaos. Sour Cream had been replaced with a Gembuster, cephalopod DJ. "Yo yo yo! Don't resist the cacophony, just let it control you and kill your fellow gems honey!" DJ Rayve rapped. All gems within the range of this alien DJ's music were under it's spell and had started fighting each other in a trance. 

Stevonnie felt strange, a weird feeling in the pit of their stomach "What's going on?" Stevonnie asked "could it be because I'm not fully gem that this song might be affecting me too? Roselena do you feel anything strange?" "What? No, Why?" Roselena asked. "Maybe it's because the half of Dama that is dad, has a real gem, whereas you and me, have gem-like organs, so we're not affected by the music" A man's voice said. "Pierlace!" Roselena and Stevonnie called out. "Dad, stay fused with mom, she's the only one that's dampening the effects on you" Pierlace said. "And what about us, half bro?" Roselena asked. "You can unfuse with your girlfriend if you want and you'll be fine, me, well, I just like being the perfect ol' me, so I'll stay fused and kick that octopus's....oh yeah, forgot they don't have butts" Pierlace joked. 

"Yoo hoo! Mr. Hentai Monster!" Roselena shouted to DJ Rayve. "Say What? What's a Hentai? Oh whatever, like I have time for you small fry" DJ Rayve rapped. "Well, we aren't going to let you make those gems kill each other!" Pierlace said. "So we gots ourselves a few haters, well, to get to me you have to tell your friends: see you laters!" DJ Rayve rapped. DJ Rayve scratched a few of his records, calling for a few gems to line up and block there path. Stevonnie was struggling to stay still "It's alright, Steven, I got you" Stevonnie said to herself "Connie, there's something I never told you or anyone, sometimes I hate being half gem!" 

* * *

Aboard the Starship Blackthorn parked outside of Little Homeworld, Bloodrose Steven had lost control of his body. "What's happening to Captain Dad?!" Junior asked. "It's DJ Rayve, you've never met him" Robyne said, holding him back. "My helmet, Junior, get my helmet, it'll block the effects of the music!" Bloodrose Steven requested, the music's control over his body was getting worse, he was soon overpowering, Robyne and Tho'rax. "Wait, hold on!" Plasm said, as he morphed his body into the shape of headphones and covered Bloodrose Steven's ears. Bloodrose Steven had regained control of his body. "Cap'n Dad! Found your helmet!" Junior said. Plasm slid off Bloodrose Steven's ears as Junior placed the helmet on Bloodrose Steven's head. "What was that, Cap'n Dad?" Junior asked. "DJ Rayve is a member of the Gembuster High Command, like me, he developed this music that puts gems into a trance and makes them do his bidding, as you can see, it only effects control of my body" Bloodrose Steven explained "I just hope there aren't any hybrids within the vicinity who can hear it."

Unfortunately, Bloodrose Steven, was wrong. At the Barriga household, the music was faint but effective, Lars was holding onto Darla, who was flailing wildly beyond her control. "M-my body's moving on it's own, I can't stop, make it stop daddy!" said Darla, bawling. "Shh...It's okay, Daddy's not going anywhere, we're going to figure it out, you and me" Lars said, doing the best he could to comfort his daughter. 

In Joshua's Warehouse Home, Joshua was holding back Margaret and Blue Lace Agate back. "What's gotten into you two!?" Joshua asked. "I-It's DJ Rayve! His music controls gems!" Margaret explained. "Why da heck is it not effecting me? Ain't I part gem?" Joshua asked. "It might because you came from a human mommy, I-I don't know!" Margaret said.

Captain Bloodrose lead the Bloodrose Brigade to Little Homeworld, but noticed something off in the trees. A man in his mid forties was tied up and gagged. "Sour Cream? I'm guessing you were supposed to be tonight's entertainment" Bloodrose Steven guessed "Here, let me get you out of here!" Bloodrose Steven took out his laser sword and cut through the rope and removed the tape that was serving as the gag. "Thanks, Evil Steven, although I guess you really aren't that evil after all" Sour Cream said. "No problem, the problem I'm dealing with is at Little Homeworld" Bloodrose Steven answered "Come on gang, we got to stop him!"

Pierlace and Roselena couldn't hurt their friends and neighbors, but it seemed that they would have no choice, but soon they noticed, little maternal hybrid children crawling out of windows and joining the fray, but being held back by their fathers. DJ Rayve was surprised by this "Say what!? Why are little human kids joining in on this? are they helping me or what?" DJ Rayve said. He than noticed many humans and their paternal hybrids coming in and helping to stop the gems from killing each other. "Huh? What the?" DJ Rayve said confused. 

All of the sudden, DJ Rayve noticed that the Bloodrose Brigade marched in to help with the effort, but this time, they were skipping the intro and getting into action, the Bloodrose Brigade only skipped their intro during an emergency that requires immediate action, such as the current situation. "Yo, Bloodrose Brigade, could ya help out? Things are getting wicked weird" DJ Rayve asked. "Oh, we're here to help alright, help the people and gems of this planet!" Captain Bloodrose announced. "Oh yeah, I forgot you went renegade, looks like you need to be returned to Prospector for mental first aid" DJ Rayve rapped.

Suddenly Rayve's communicator started pinging, The Prospector's face appeared on the camera in DJ Rayve's mech suit. "So, how goes your little "Party"? everyone's dead I presume?" The Prospector. "Uh, we got a problem, some native lifeforms are actually defending the gems, what do I do?" DJ Rayve asked. "Isn't it obvious? Kill them too!" The Prospector commanded. "Say what!? Hey look, I joined because I hated gems, I don't wanna kill someone who doesn't deserve it" DJ Rayve argued. "They're gem sympathizers, they might as well be dead" The Prospector insisted "Now kill them or else!" "Okay...whatever you say" DJ Rayve said reluctantly

End of Chapter


	7. A Battle of the DJ

"Alright, Gems under my control" DJ Rayve announced "I just got orders to kill all humans too, sorry..." DJ Rayve scratched his records again, and all gems suddenly paused and looked towards all the humans, the humans didn't even need to stop and be confused, they knew they had to run away as fast as they could, except for the fathers of maternal hybrids, who picked up and restrained their children so they couldn't harm themselves or others while running away.

Stevonnie suddenly fell to their knees, as one of their arms started to move towards their neck, but was stopped by their other arm. "Connie...we have to unfuse" Stevonnie's Steven side suggested. "What? No, I'm not leaving you like this, Steven!" Stevonnie's Connie side argued. "Connie, please, it's taking all my willpower to stop myself from hurting the both of us" Stevonnie's Steven side retaliated "I-I'm dangerous Connie, please, just unfuse from me and get as far away from me as possible, I need you and the kids to figure things out, I know you can!" Stevonnie's Connie side didn't want to leave Steven like this, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was right, with great reluctance Connie unfused from Steven. 

Steven, was struggling to keep control "Run!" Steven warned. Connie ran off, trying to avoid as many gems as she could. "Mom!" Roselena shouted worriedly "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe!" A Quartz approached Connie from behind, but she quickly punched the quartz, knocking it down to the ground. "Don't worry about me too much" Connie assured the fusion of her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend "your mom's still gotta few tricks up her sleeve."

Meanwhile in Joshua's residence, he was relieved that Margaret and Blue Lace had stopped fighting but he than noticed he was about to turn on him. "Stop the music, find him and stop the music!" Margaret told him. Things weren't as good at the Barriga residence as Darla, against her own will, had resorted to biting her father. "What could have gotten into her!?" Mrs. Barriga asked. "I don't know, she'd been that way since that music started...wait the music, that's it...something's going on in Little Homeworld. 

"Poof any gem that approaches and contain them only" Bloodrose Steven commanded "we'll release them when this is all over, and above all else, the safety of the people here are our first priority." "Roger!" The Bloodrose Brigade answered. The Bloodrose Brigade jumped into action, poofing every gem that came by and putting their gems into storage capsules. Roselena and Connie were working together to fend off as many gems as they possibly could. That's when Roselena noticed Sour Cream sneaking up behind DJ Rayve, but she knew he'd be overpowered.

"Wait, Auntie Garnet! I need to fuse with her!" Roselena said "hold on, babe, I'm only comfortable when I fuse with you" Roselena's Selena half argued "Then just stay fused with me until we can get close enough, Neo Sunstone might be the only way out!" 

Roselena ran to Garnet, who, under a trance tried punching her, Roselena unfused as Rose leapt over Garnet and grabbed hold of her head "Alright, Auntie Garnet, I know the rules of Fusion Fest clearly state that all fusions must be consensual, but for this situation, I must bend the rules!" Rose said, as Garnet's body glowed, swallowing in Rose.

Sour Cream tried to get to the records but DJ Rayve caught him the middle of it. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm afraid I can't let you touch it, playah hatah!" DJ Rayve rapped "I gots my orders and I needs to follow them, you have no idea what the Prospector's like when he's mad!" DJ Rayve than picked up Sour Cream. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to through you in the mosh pit" DJ Rayve said. All of the sudden they heard the cry of "Wee yoo! Wee yoo! Wee yoo!" The cry came from Neo Sunstone wearing a police uniform for some reason...at this point, does it really matter what Neo Sunstone does anymore?

"Any one up for playing games on the Wii U?" Neo Sunstone said, holding up a Nintendo Wii U that she took out from...well, somewhere. Sour Cream and DJ Rayve just looked at her in confusion. "Meh, figures, all the good games are going to be ported to Switch eventually" Neo Sunstone said, tossing aside the Wii U "The real reason I'm here is that I heard a noise complaint, and Officer Neo Sunstone is here to straighten you out." 

"You ain't messin with my tunes without a fight" DJ Rayve threatened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sure we can settle this peacefully" Neo Sunstone suggested "Oh, may I borrow that real DJ you're holding? Thanks!" Neo Sunstone grabbed Sour Cream. "We'll settle this with a DJ battle!" Neo Sunstone announced, Neo Sunstone placed Sour Cream at a second sound system. "Where'd all this come from!?" Sour Cream exclaimed. "Don't ask questions, here's a recording of his weird hypno song, just play it backwards, play it backwards loud!" Neo Sunstone commanded.

Sour Cream decided it was best not to question it, and did as he was told. "Oh, ya think you can play louder than me!?" DJ Rayve said, turning up the volume. Sour Cream pumped up the volume in kind, this battle of rising volumes caused gems to leap in and out of the trance. Soon they were up at max volume. The Gems were unable to move. Neo Sunstone hopped over to, Sour Cream's speakers and painted controls onto it, allowing for even higher volumes. A huge blast of sound overwhelmed DJ Rayve "AAAUGH you remixed my tunes into earrape!" The glass on DJ Rayve's tank broke, as his cephalopod true body fell out of the mech suit. 

Sour Cream stopped the music, as gems and humans alike all cheered for what had transpired, all gems apologized for their behavior while under the influence of the hypnotic. Steven hugged Connie, happy to be in control of himself again. Captain Bloodrose approached DJ Rayve as he picked up his squirming body "You and I are going to have a long talk...fo shizzle" Bloodrose Steven scolded. "Aww man.." DJ Rayve moaned

At the Barriga residence, Darla had regained control of herself, hugging her father, crying and begging for apology. At Joshua's place, Blue Lace, Margaret and Joshua all embraced eachother.

"Tell me, Garnet, do all your parties end like this?" Don Rhodonite asked. "You should have been here last year" Garnet said. Don Rhodonite unfused "I'm guessin' tonight's party is cancelled on account of what happened?" Don Ruby guessed. "I think it would be best for everyone" Garnet answered. "Aw, boo! I finally got a chance to be close with my beloved Don, and now this happened...stupid party crashers" Underground Pearl grumbled. "Ya know we can all hear you right?" Don Ruby told her. Underground Pearl shrieked in embarrassment upon hearing that. "Don't worry, I know what it's like to have unrequited love for a gem" Pearl said, trying to comfort Underground Pearl, deciding to let bygones be bygones.

Don Ruby looked up and noticed a familiar Lapis Lazuli fly down in front of her. "Ah, Lapis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Don Ruby asked. "I have found where Jasper is hiding" Blonde Lapis said. Don Ruby looked to his cohorts in the Underground who all nodded their heads. "But don't think this means I am coming back, think of this as a kind gesture" Blonde Lapis said. "I owe you some good favors for that one, Lapis" Don Ruby said. "You don't need to, think of this has a kind gesture, like I said, I have no intention of coming back, but I did enjoy my time in the underground" Blonde Lapis said. "You'll always be a good friend of mine Lapis, Bada-bing" Don Ruby commented. "Bada-bing" Blonde Lapis answered.

Don Ruby looked to her cohorts again "Well, sounds like we found Jasper, she needs to learn what happens when you cross Don Ruby, bada-bing" Don Ruby announced. "Bada-bing" Her cohorts answered.

End of Chapter 


	8. Epilogue: Jasper's Debt

Jasper had no idea what had transpired half an hour ago, she wasn't at Fusion Fest, so she didn't know about the whole fiasco surrounded by DJ Rayve. Jasper decided to go back to her cave but she noticed a couple of strangers in front of her cave. "Hey! What you think you're doing here!?" She demanded. "I was about to ask you the same thing" The voice of a ruby said. Jasper suddenly recognized the ruby as Don Ruby.

"So, the great and legendary Kindergarten Quartz That Could, a treasure of Homeworld, and where did that bring her? A cave in the middle of nowhere, how ironic" Don Ruby said. "They let you out?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, took like, the first twenty four years of era 3 for it to happen, but when can ya do? Am I right?" Don Ruby said "I told ya, the day I first went into that prison cell, there'd be a target on your back one day, and I didn't get to where I am today by not keeping promises." "I took on entire armies the day I escaped from the earth's crust" Jasper boasted. "Oh, my cohorts are just spectators, this is between you and me, bada-bang!" Don Ruby proclaimed. "Bada-bang!" Dr. Bismuth, Topaz Fusion and Underground Pearl repeated.

Jasper laughed "You're going to take me on yourself runt? It took fusion with another gem for a ruby to beat me!" Jasper boasted. "Ah, as closed minded as ever, I see" Don Ruby commented. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked, narrowing her eyes. "I'm a first generation ruby, there's more than one way to make us stronger" Don Ruby said, reaching into her cube shaped hair. She pulled out a jerrycan from it. "How did I not notice that when we were fused!?" Underground Pearl exclaimed. "More, importantly, what is in that odd containment vessel...could it be?" Dr. Bismuth pondered. "Boss! Don't do it!" Don Ruby's cohorts exclaimed.

It was too late, however, Don Ruby was already chugging down the gasoline inside the jerrycan. "Aaah, that was refreshing, haven't had a good drink in a looong time" Don Ruby said, wiping her mouth "bada-bing!" Don Ruby's body suddenly changed into the exact size and proportion of Garnet's "Bada-bang!" but the transformation wasn't over yet, as Don Ruby's arms legs and torso began pulsating "Bada...Bada....Bada-BUUUUUURRRRRRNN!" Don Ruby was suddenly twice Jasper's height, her body was huge and hulking, her fancy Underground bodysuit now looked all torn, she was drooling lava, her eyes glowed an eerie yellow, her teeth were more like fangs, and her hair was like burning coal.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jasper proclaimed, she rushed forward and began punching Don Ruby at a very fast pace, but the rate of her punches began to slowly descend as she realized, her punches were doing nothing. Don Ruby, in her monstrous new form made a noise that sounded like laughter "Bada-burn!" Don Ruby roared, grabbing Jasper by the leg and thrashed her about like a rag doll. Jasper suddenly had a flashback, back to when she first met The Don, at the time, The Don asked Jasper's assigned superior officer Sagenite for some oil she told The Don that she knew what that did to her, Jasper realized that this very situation was precisely what she was talking about. 

"Bada-burn!" Don Ruby cried again, as she threw Jasper against a tree, Don Ruby rushed after her, unaware of the fires she was starting. Just than, Topaz noticed Steven running in "What is all this!?" Steven shouted. "It's The Don!" Underground Pearl said. Steven than noticed the newly mutated Don Ruby. "Is she corrupted!?" Steven asked. "It's not corruption" Topaz said "It's the oil, someone must have given her some, oil, not only increases her strength, but it also intoxicates her!" "You mean she's drunk!?" Steven exclaimed. "Not just that, she's a mean drunk" Topaz added.

"Hold on, I'm calling backup, she's the only gem that can handle The Don when she was like this" Dr. Bismuth said, holding a communicator. 

"I don't believe this, we all agreed not to let her drink oil" Blonde Lapis said as she descended from the sky. "Someone must have slipped her some" Underground Pearl said "please, can you help us? I don't want to admit it, but I hate seeing The Don like this." "I'm the only one who can help, this will only take a few seconds" Blonde Lapis said. Blonde Lapis, took water from the nearby river and force fed it to the Don.

Don Ruby's body began to retract back to normal size. Blonde Lapis than put the river back into it's normal course, as Don Ruby was coughing up the water. "Blech! I hate water!" Don Ruby said. "Don Ruby what were you thinking?" Blonde Lapis scolded "and don't tell me it was all for killing Jasper, you have to admit that you have a problem." "Yer right, even without the stuff I could still kill Jasper" Don Ruby said, summoning her arm cannon.

"Wait, kill Jasper!?" Steven exclaimed. Jasper on the other hand, was afraid, even though Don Ruby was back to normal size, she was afraid. "Steven, you were the reason I got out of jail, see? but she was the reason I got in there in the first place, see?, nobody messes with Don Ruby" Don Ruby said, with her arm cannon about to fire. Steven leapt in front of Jasper "If you want to kill her, you're going to have to go through me!" Steven declared. Don Ruby stayed stoic, but her arm cannon began to shake "Aw, jeez, I can't do it, Pink Diamond was like a daughter to me" Don Ruby said "even if it is to kill Jasper, I can't off her kid like that!" "Isn't there some other way you can resolve this?" Steven asked. "I think there is one way!" Bismuth suggested.

Dr. Bismuth whispered to Don Ruby her plan. "Awright, Jasper, you owe me four hundred" Don Ruby said. "I don't have any money" Jasper said. "Not local currency, you moron, favors! If you can complete for me, four hundred favors, I'll call off the hit on you and you'll never hear from me again" Don Ruby said. "I guess I have no choice" Jasper reluctantly said. "Good, Pearl, stamp her" Don Ruby commanded. "As you wish, Don Ruby" Underground Pearl said with a bow.

"Stamp me?" Jasper asked in confusion. "Think of it as a wearable contract" Don Ruby said. "Hold still please and puff out your chest" Underground Pearl said. Jasper was reluctant but she did as she said. Underground Pearl took out a huge stamp that had a necktie shape and stamped Jasper on the chest with it, a pink necktie shape was now on Jasper's neck, but all off the sudden, Jasper's clothing started to turn black, with pinstripes, sleeves had grown to where there were none before. "AAAH! What is this!?" Jasper exclaimed. "That, is your contract, it will never come off, even if you poof and reform yourself, not until you have completed all four hundred favors" Don Ruby explained.

"So, I'm stuck with this tacky outfit!?" Jasper exclaimed. All of the sudden, Jasper felt a blow to the back of the head, as she tumbled down face first. Underground Pearl, than ground her heels onto Jasper's head. "Tacky? Did I just hear you call my designs tacky!?" Underground Pearl asked "Oh please, tell me how someone like you, who by the looks of it has only ever worn two outfits, would know anything about fashion?" "Awright, Pearl, that's enough, I think she gets the point" Don Ruby said.

"Alright, what's the first favor!? Please!" Jasper pleaded. "It ain't that simple, Jasper, you work for me now, any order you receive from my cohorts will not count as doing me a favor, for it to count, the order will have to come from me directly" Don Ruby instructed "and you'll have to work your way up to earn that, but...I think you'll find I am a generous boss, work hard, no complaining and you'll have completed your favors sooner than you think." Don Ruby than leaned in closer and whispered "but if you dare try to weasel your way outta this, you will get whacked, and not even Steven Universe is going to stop me when I do."

"Well, I guess that settles that" Steven guessed. "Hey, Steven" Don Ruby said "could you get me in contact for the mayor, I'd like to establish a more legitimate business, the one I ran back on Homeworld is kinda redundant now, what with Era 3" "Sure, but can it wait, till tomorrow? Kinda tired" Steven suggested.

The End 


	9. Homeworld Underground and First Generation Gems

First Generation Gems emerged on the day of the Electromagical Pulse that awakened all gems and gave them sentience. Because there was no great diamond authority, First Generation gems were not made to fit any mold, as the original inhabitants of Homeworld used gems energy resources, sort of like a battery that never runs out. The Electromagical Pulse was caused by the inventor of the first functional gem, Dr. Cubic Carbon, when he installed the newly invented Pink Diamond into the command console of White Diamond, who at the time was a powerful AI that misinterpreted its true purpose, Pink Diamond was made in order to keep White Diamond under control, Pink Diamond was invented to be more powerful than White in order to keep it under control, but to disastrous results as Pink Diamond was made too powerful that it overwhelmed all systems.

Did the first generations kill all the original inhabitants? a few did, mostly in self defense, others because they were made as power sources for weapons, but the true cause of the mass extinction was diamonds themselves, well Blue, Yellow and White to be specific, for some reason Pink didn't emerge until much later. Of course the diamonds themselves were much different when they first emerged, it's a secret that not even the diamonds themselves know, only first generations know the secret of the diamonds primal forms, and much to the surprise of many first generations, Pink Diamond didn't emerge in any form of primal state, which is why she was more liked by first gens.

The Homeworld Underground, I didn't know what compelled me to come up with the idea of a gem mafia but I just went with it because I thought it'd be a neat little idea. 

The Homeworld Underground is an organization started by a ruby of all gems, this ruby was once assigned to look after Pink Diamond's gem until she emerged for the first time, but once she did, this ruby was no longer allowed to see her again, feeling useless, she decided to do favors for other gems in order to make herself feel useful, the more grateful gems she helped out offered to do favors for her in return, she even befriended a couple of fellow first generations, and when rumors spread of a helpful ruby, the ruby then called in the favors that some of the gems she had helped owed her in order to do favors for the gems she owed favors to, because of this, this ruby gained connections, and she along with her friends along with the ruby's connections formed the Homeworld Underground.

Of course, doing favors wasn't enough for them, this ruby noticed that none of her fellow first gens were happy under the rule of the now non-primal diamonds, they weren't made to fit the system, so the ruby searched and found blind spots, places where they can be themselves, take a break or two, it wasn't before long that they noticed some second generation gems were defective or did things that weren't approved of the diamonds, so the ruby decided to leave the blind spots open to all who could find them.

Don Ruby, founder of the Homeworld Underground, Don Ruby is very friendly when you first meet her, and she'll remain friendly until you give her a reason to not be friendly. Don Ruby is the type of person who pays what she owes and collects what she's owed. Despite the shady nature of her organization she is a gem of her word, when she makes a promise, she keeps it. Many gems come to her for a favor, but she has a price, you must do her a favor in return, due to the risky nature of her business, and depending on the risk and how much favors you ask her for, the price could amount to doing her numerous favors, those who owe her multiple favors have to wear a specialized version of the underground uniform, one that can never come off, even by poofing, these specialized underground uniforms have little dots on the underside of the wrist, with each favor completed, one dot is removed. She has been known to give away free favors to those who have done her a favor without her even asking for it, even those who have done it indirectly get rewarded. As a first generation ruby, The Don is susceptible to flammable substances, coal has a marjiuana like effect on her, but oil, crude or refined, has an effect that's like a combination of alcohol and steroids and she's a mean drunk. Even her most loyal goons won't allow her to have any oil, even if she commanded them to give her some. Because of how their influenced by flammable substances, first generation rubies were discontinued.

"Bada-bing!" The go to phrase of Don Ruby and the Homeworld Underground. It is the password to access the blindspots for repeat visitors, it is also used to identify nearby underground members. 

"Bada-bang" The Underground's code word for punishment.

The Underground's Pearl. A First Generation Pearl, no master would ever accept her, all of her previous owners had all met "unfortunate accidents", that is because, she is, as Don Ruby would put it "a two-faced con-artist who would butter you up just to get her way". When she's overtly mean to you, you'll be fine, it's when she starts being nice all of the sudden that you should be wiry. She's sort of like the typical "mean girl" archetype with a 1950's socialite aesthetic. Most first generation Pearls were deemed too independent, hence second generation pearls are much more robotic upon emerging.

Dr. Bismuth is very different from a modern Bismuth, they were made to design and build towers and starships, but unlike second generation Bismuth, they were loyal to the diamonds, the problem was they were too submissive, so second gens were made more abrasive. Dr. Bismuth is the Bismuth that built the diamond ships, her devices had a big influence on Homeworld technology. 

Tune in next time for Prequel Episode 2: Underground. The story of Jasper's first mission under Yellow Diamond, and how The Homeworld Underground declared a vendetta against her.

Dr. Bismuth, like all first generation 


End file.
